100 Drabbles
by Kriss Abeyance
Summary: I was challenged to write one hundred drabbles on Initial D. Probable parings, TakumixRyosuke, others possible. If anyone sees a mistake let me know.
1. Drabble 1: For the Old Days

I was complaining about the lack of Initial D fanfictions and someone decided to send a challenge to me; To write 100 drabbles. Drabble #1 No one will know.

Should I go in their place? I don't want their reputation to suffer just because they won't be home for a couple of weeks. I might not agree with the boys racing; I know first hand the dangers but reputation is everything to a street racer and this matter's a great deal to my boys. No matter whom the computation is it's going to look. It' would be easy to just show up with Ry's car and as long as no one finds out no harm will come. It's been so long since my last battle. No one will know.


	2. Drabble 2: My good book

After posting the first drabble I found a mistake; somehow the word good, at the end of the fourth sentence, disappeared and I don't really want to rewrite the whole thing just to correct it so I'm not. Writing 100 words exactly is hard.

My son has finally found himself a role-model. Most find their first role-models while they're still young but not Takumi. At eighteen he just now has found one in some kid named Ryosuke Takahashi, and he didn't do to bad of a job choosing him. That Takahashi kid is one hell of a racer and a good person. I don't know how that Ry kid does it, taking Pre-med, running a street-racing team volunteering at a hospital and training my son as well as a group of others. It's hard getting into my good books but this kid's made it.


	3. Drabble 3: Reviving dreams

Two in one day go me. Takes less then a minute to write then it takes two hours to rewrite and edit the thing.

He was once a great street racer and was going pro when the accident happened. His life couldn't get any better; he was married and had a kid on the way. Then the accident happened. We never did find the car that ran her off the road. I was sitting beside him when the doctor told us she died but they were able to save the child. I was there when he gave up racing to raise his son and I was there when his son graduated and he called that old friend of his and got his dreams back.


	4. Drabble 4: Come Home Safely

These are not turning out the way I meant them to; not much room to put all the information I plan on putting in.

I love my children. I was gifted with two wonderful and hardworking sons Ryosuke and Keisuke. Keisuke was always on the wild side and never listened to anyone but his brother and his brother managed to save our little Keisuke by bring him out of the world of crime he'd gotten himself into. Ryosuke managed to save Keisuke through racing and the two of them can't seem to get enough of the sport. Their father doesn't approve of them racing but even he sees how much the two love it. I just prey every night that they come home safely


	5. Drabble 5: Winds of Change

This is defiantly getting easier.

I could always tell when a change was coming and lately I've noticed signs of a major one approaching. Ry hasn't been hitting the books like he used to and Keisuke is spending a lot of his free time studding. My two boys have grown distant again and this time it doesn't seem like a bad thing. Keisuke's future for the fist time is looking good and I'm no longer afraid of Ry burning himself out. There's also a young boy my sons have invited over and I wonder what roll this Fujiwara is going to play in their futures.


	6. Drabble 6: Past Mistakes

I have nothing to say.

I knew he was trouble the moment she brought him home. I tried to explain why but she never listened. We had a fight the day he asked her to marry him. I didn't attend the wedding; I refused to go along with the mistake she was making. She never told me she was pregnant. I only found out because her husband was holding their son on the day of her funeral. Now as I listen to my oldest grandchild talk about a famous name in street racing and I know that name belonged to the grandchild I've never known.


	7. Drabble 7: Balance of Good and Evil

Not as good as the last couple. Not that any of them are really good. I just hope someone gets an idea from these and writes something godlike.

The first time that guy passed me I had no idea what to think. How could such an outdated car pas my FD? That first time I watched him clime out of the eight-six I couldn't believe he was so young. How could a kid who has just gotten his license beat me? The first time I watched him battle someone else I couldn't believe my eyes. How could a person drive so precisely and so dangerously? Then came the defeat by the Impreza and suddenly I realized that kid gained his skills and luck to balance out his father.


	8. Drabble 8: Asexual

Again nothing to say.

It was getting to the point were I was starting to believe my brother was Asexual. Then I started noticing the littlest things when the driver of the Eight-Six was around. How Ry would rest his hand on Fujiwara's shoulder. Or how he would praise him for the smallest things when usually someone would have to find a cure for cancer before my brother would notice them. I watched him watch Fujiwara and watched as he always sat next to the kid and as I watched him I wondered how long it would take him to realize he wasn't asexual.


	9. Drabble 9: Not Yet

(AN: By now everyone that has read these little drabbles are probably wishing I edited them. Sad thing is, I do edit them, I just suck at English; so if anyone wants to volunteer themselves to a few months of headaches by becoming my beta please let me know. I have 100 drabbles and will be writing an epic and please, if you don't have time, don't offer help. I've gone through too many betas because of not that.)

Only one more month before winter and a couple months after that I'll be a fulltime med-student. For the first time I'm finding it difficult to do what I intend to. I planed to be rapping up Project D but I don't feel as if I can. I should push the team into the winter; keep it going until the latest I possibly can. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind and there's always someone out there both good enough and crazy enough to race us on frozen Mountain roads. Now all I need to do is let Fumihiro know.


	10. Drabble 10: Winter Waiting

(AN: I have no idea what time winter really starts in Japan. I just know that when the exchange students step of the plan in February we have to carry them inside and dress them. It's usually -40C)

It was cold. I couldn't help shivering as I stood at the side of the road waiting for Aniki to give Takumi and me the okay to start our practice. The local team wanted to drive a round before letting us have the road for our practice to make sure the ice on the road wasn't bad. They seemed honestly worried about us wiping out and injuring ourselves or our cars. I just wish I knew why Ry didn't rap up Project D for the winter. I was so sure that he was planning on ending Project D in October.


	11. Drabble 11: Freezing

(AN: nothing to say)

I was freezing; just my luck that the heater in the FD would go when it was freezing out and while I was one my way home from a Project D battle a good nine hours away. Sometime I wondered if the universe hated me. I could hardly feel my fingers when I saw a family restaurant ahead and singled those behind me, letting them know that I'd be turning off the main road. If I played it right I could have Aniki put use up somewhere warm for a nights sleep and have the mechanics look at the heater.


	12. Drabble 12: Takumi, PostSecondary?

(AN: This one was really hard. I had so much I wanted to put into it but I couldn't. Basically I wanted Bunta to wonder how Takumi got the money and wonder about the morning deliveries and if maybe Ry was funding Takumi's education or if he was going to get a bill. But I totally could not fit all that.)

Sometimes my son does things that I never expect him to do. Like tonight, I never thought that I'd get a call from him telling me he'd signed up for a University mechanics course in Akagi and that he would be moving out over the weekend and into a friends place for school. Sure the course was just a simple crash course only lasting for the winter but Takumi wasn't one for thinking so it was most likely something that that Takahashi kid suggested for Takumi believing it may help the boy's lack of knowledge in that area of racing.


	13. Drabble 13: Boys like Having Fun

(An: again nothing much to say)

At first I didn't think anything about it. Boy's like to hang out and have fun. It took months before I aloud my self to consider that it may be more then that but I quickly brushed it off as some sort of hero-warship but now I know that Takumi isn't interested in any girls because he's interest in a guy who's five years older and the interest wasn't one sided. Sitting against the wall I took a long relaxing drag from my cigarette before putting it out. At least I didn't have to worry about kids ruining his career.


	14. Drabble 14: The Brightest Yellow Car

(An: nothing much to say)

I can easily remember that day about two years ago when my youngest drove up the driveway in the brightest yellow car I'd ever seen fallowed by his brother in his car. Their father started asking where Keisuke had gotten the car, afraid that he had stolen it. There was no way Keisuke could have afforded it but his older brother came to hid defense saying Keisuke needed the car for joining the RedSuns. I wish I had a camera when there father realized that Ry had bought that car with the award money we gave him for doing well.


	15. Drabble 15: Project D is Coming

(An: I know next to nothing about Japan and really didn't feel like doing a few hours of research just for this one drabble so I made stuff up. I even cheated at that.)

The news was everywhere; Project D is coming here for a battle against Darkness Crossing, the local street racing group. It'd been almost five months since Takumi had taken me to the train station to see me off and it would be nice to be able to see him again. The actual race wasn't until Sunday but on Saturday Tak and project D will be out all night learning the course and I'm sure stopping by without the huge group of people to say hi wouldn't be a problem. Now all I need is find a way to Abeyance Lake.


	16. Drabble 16: For a Zombie

Takumi, for some reason, was doing better then the rest of us. He was making a lot more money then all of us. He was the only one of us to have had a real girlfriend. He was apart of the top street racing team in Japan. He was learning everything about cars inhumanly fast and now he's learned how to dress like a god. I'm sure it's the Takahashi brothers' influence. Not that I'm jealous or anything but how can a guy that resembles a zombie most of the time achieve all of this in a couple of months?


	17. Drabble 17: Christmas Approaches

Okay, I failed only have 20 written and it's now the end of the month. I'm going to continue writing these until I have 100.

Christmas was quickly approaching and Takumi had no idea what he would get for the two Takahashi's he was currently living with. What do you get two people who have everything they could ever want? When he asked others this question the only good answer he had gotten was to get them something they didn't know they wanted but if they didn't know they wanted it then how was he supposed to know they wanted it? Ryosuke knew everything and everything was in perfect order and Keisuke was absolute chaos. Whatever he got them it would have to be cheap.


	18. Drabble 18: Poor Keisuke

It was starting to become tiring. The two of them have been dancing around each other for almost a year now and he was starting to think he might have to step in and do something. It wasn't so bad before Takumi moved in but since then watching the two of them just left him annoyed. He doubted that the two of them even realized they liked each other. Christmas was coming and he needed a plan to get them together before then because if he had to watch them much longer then that he may have to kill himself.


	19. Drabble 19: I know Keisuke

(AN: I hate this one)

He was up to something. I've known him since he was a newborn and no one could read him like I could. I am rarely left wondering about my little brother's thoughts. I only wish I knew what he was up to now. Whatever it is, it's something he found incredibly amusing, a prank maybe? No, he hasn't played pranks on anyone for years now. Whatever it happens to be, everyone on Project D knew something except for Takumi and I which meant that it concerned Takumi as well as myself. Whatever it is, I must find out and soon.


	20. Drabble 20: That Brat Will Die

I can understand why my brother feels the need to avoid taking his dates to his room for the night, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with my brother taking his dates to MY room. When I get home from volunteering at the hospital I want to eat, shower, and sleep and not in that order, so when I walk into my room and find two naked bodies on my bed I get annoyed but after two days without sleep I can't get angry I just don't have the energy. But once I've taken a nap that brat will die.


	21. Drabble 21: Why's Kenta with D?

(AN: I have a drabble with speaking. Tell me what you think should I write more of this type?)

"Ryosuke, if you don't like him then why is he with Project D?"

"Because Takumi, it's up to Keisuke to tell him to get lost but Keisuke's too soft."  
"But why?" after giving the younger driver a long look Ry answered "He was with Keisuke when he was dealing drugs and leading a gang. Keisuke looked after him after an accident that destroyed Kenta's life and he would do sexual favors for Keisuke. Keisuke didn't cause the accident but he was there and I guess he felt guilty for not being able to do anything.

"Keisuke was in a gang?"


End file.
